behind closed doors
by iron man fan2626
Summary: remember the scene when tony says you are all i have? well this is my version what if things had happened differently and tony and pepper kiss and end in a secret relstionship! will they stay together? or will that bith christine everheart ruin everything? read and review rated "M" for later content
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything everything belongs to marvel **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Peppers pov **_

"Don't ever make me do something like that ever again" "I don't have anybody else but you" tony said and then gave me a weird shrug of the shoulders and proceeded to get up from the chair. I smiled at him and walked away I felt super awkward at that moment.

As I started to walk up the stairs I felt tears falling from my eyes and realized tony was all that I had to and then I started to remember the last 3 months of my life or as I liked to refer to them as my three months of a living hell.

Rhodey and I were the only ones that believed that tony was alive everybody just gave up after the first week of searching. I remember while he was missing I barely got up from Tony's bed except to use the restroom and eat only when I couldn't stand the pain in my stomach any longer.

I stopped thinking long enough to open my eyes and realized where I had let my feet lead me I was in front of his bedroom I opened up the door and was suddenly hit was the best scent ever, _his scent_, I always loved tony but haven't actually thought about until he went missing.

I layed down on his bed or my bed for the last 3 months and then the tears fell even harder. Suddenly I stopped when I felt his presence in the room he squatted down next to me and started to rub my back until I stopped crying.

I gave him a look as if asking him how he knew I was in here and he simply responded "Jarvis" he waited for me to say something but instead I got up sat down on the floor next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Tony I missed you" I all I had to say for tony to rlize why I was crying. "pepper you know I missed you to your all I have too and I love you….." he stopped short realizing what he had said and then tried to change the subject it made me giggle.

"Tony I love you too but the feelings really didn't start to show until you went missing"

He was shocked at the fact that I had just said that I loved him but got over it quickly and pushed his lips onto mine but that's as far as he went no more than a few seconds of kissing he didn't want to pass the boundaries and make things awkward.

He picked me up bridal style and placed me back on the bed and then layed down next to me while holding my hand "tony I know you love the press and all but do you think we could keep this relationship a secret for a while just till I'm ready"

Tony looked at me and smiled "of course only if I can have another kiss" I looked at him and rolled my eyes and positioned myself on top of him straddling him and kissing him

"How was that" I asked breaking the kiss

"Great why don't you run that by me again?"

"No Mr. stark we have a lot of work to do"

"Will that be all Mr. stark?"

"That will be all Ms. Potts" and I walked out of the room with the feeling of his lips still lingering on mine.

_**AMAZING RIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I own nothing marvel owns everything **_

Chapter 2: peppers pov

After everything that had happened today I found it hard to concentrate on my work. I kept replaying the kiss and my head at this moment I felt like a love struck teenager.

It was nearing 5:00 when Jarvis said "Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark requires your assistance in the lab A.S.A.P" I looked at the work left to do and then decided to hell with it there was nothing major that had to get done right away it would still be waiting here for me tomorrow morning. Then said "thanks Jarvis"

I walked down the hall and then down the stairs to the lab when I walked in I suddenly remembered something "shit" I mumbled to myself "is something wrong pepper cause that's the only times I have ever heard you curse when something was wrong" I looked at him and smiled and said "it's nothing really it's just tonight is the fire fighters benefit I was put in charge of it this year and I kind of wanted to make sure all my hard work goes as planned and nothing goes wrong but I wanted to spend tonight with you" I said laying my head on tony chest.

He just laughed and said "honey we can still go to the benefit as boss and employee and nobody will suspect a thing." I looked at him then slightly kissed him on the cheek and said "I guess but be there by 9:00" he looked at me kind of confused and then said "I thought that we were gonna go there together"

I smiled and started to walk away "tonight we are boss and employee we don't show up at the same time" and then I walked out of the lab

9:00

I looked all around the hall for tony but he had still not arrived I was about to pick up the phone and call him when I saw someone that I thought I would never see again John Marycomb I gasped and dropped the phone on the floor. It took a while to get myself together but when I did it was already too late he had saw me.

He started to walk towards me and said "long time no see babe" I looked sick and I pushed my way passed him and started to walk to the bathroom I was gonna call tony and tell to get here so we could leave. When John grabbed my arm and pulled mr into him.

"Not one word to your first love pep" I gasped and tried to break free yelling let me go then suddenly I heard Tony's voice say "I think the lady said to let her go"

He looked scared for me and all I wanted to do was run into his arms and never let go. John looked at tony and then back at me then said "ok" and pushed me to the floor with a thud tony ran over to me and helped me up and said "pepper sweetheart are you ok?" I couldn't say anything I just cried into his shoulder tony helped me to the car and took me back to his…our house and let me cry myself to sleep while mumbling words like its ok, you are alright, and then my favorite one I love you.

_**Amazing right? Please please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I own nothing everything belongs to marvel **_

_**Chapter 3 peppers pov **_

When I woke up the next morning I immediately knew where I was, I was in Tony's room and to my surprise he was still there. It didn't shock me he was still there it's not like we had sex or anything but I didn't think he could stay in bed with the same women for more than a couple hours.

I turned over to face him and he smiled at me and asked "hey pep how are you feeling this morning?" I was suddenly sad again for a few seconds I had actually forgotten about last night. I layed my head on his chest and said "scared" I could feel when he flinched almost like he really didn't want to hear that I was scared.

"tony I want to tell you why I am so scared of john" he looked at me and with his hand he started to rub my back "look pep you really don't have to if you don't want to" I shifted myself so I was sitting on his lab and started to speak.

_It was my senior year of college, and john and I had been dating since my freshman year and to be honest I actually thought he could be the one that I settled down with and had a family with. But then something horribly tragic happened both of his parents died when their house caught on fire. For a while john was distant he stopped answering my calls and text messages. So one night I decided to go over to his dorm and when I got there it was a mess and not like trash it was liquor bottles at least 100 of them. That night I vowed that I would get him back on track I disposed of all the liquor bottles empty or full and I worked him through it. He had been liquor free for a whole year when the anniversary of his parents died came back around the corner and he promised me he wouldn't drink and he just wanted to be alone so I gave his space for almost a whole month and then I decided I should go over to his house and check to make sure that everything was ok when I got there I saw his sisters car in the drive way and I opened the door and I saw the most horrific sight he had beat his sister to a pulp after she tried to stop him from drinking. And when I tried to stop him he did the same to me I had enough strength in me to call 911 and his sister and I were both transported to the hospital. When I woke up the next morning in my room I saw john he walked over to me and said "listen good pep obviously we don't have the same relationship as we did before but if you ever try to stop me from drinking or sleeping with who I wanna sleep with you will end up just like my sister DEAD" and then he stormed out of the room. _

That was the last time I had ever seen him until last night of course tony look completely in shock like he had no idea what to say "I think tony that's why I was afraid to admit my feelings toward you because I was scared that if I feel in love again something like that would happen again"

"pepper you know when you are with me nothing like that will ever I love you so much and if anyone lays a finger on you I will beat them to a pulp" I smiled at him I then got in a straddling position and started kissing him our kisses became more heated and then I started to take his shirt off. But he stopped me and said "pep are you sure you wanna do this?" I looked at him and said "do you promise that you will still love me in the morning?" "Of course" he said then "yes" and we proceeded

3:00 in the afternoon same day 

I got up and smiled when I remembered this morning's activities. I looked over at tony and he was still sound asleep I moved myself so his arm was wrapped around his shoulder I was quite comfortable when I heard the shrill ring of my cellphone. I groaned and put on Tony's dress shirt and went downstairs to pick it up

When I got down there whoever had called had already left a voicemail, I looked at my cellphone and saw it was my mother. So I listened to the voice mail she said that she was so super excited to get to have dinner with me again and that I'll never guess who she ran into at the market john Marycomb and she invited him to dinner I started to hyperventilate it seems like just as my life turns great it suddenly always somehow goes to shit and the last thing I could do was yell out for tony and then all I saw was black


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter **

**Peppers pov**

I wasn't blacked out for long, because when I opened my eyes I saw tony and I realized I was in his arms he was caring me back to the bedroom. When he layed me down he asked "what happened sweet heart" then he kissed my hand. "Well today my mom was flying in from New York and she plans on being here all week. Well anyway I missed a call from my mom and I listened to the message she said while exploring the town she ran into john and invited him to dinner tonight."

He looked at me and said "you can just skip the dinner" I shook my head no and then put my head on his shoulder then I said "so my big sexy super hero how would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight and keep me safe from any very mean super villains"

A growl erupted from his chest at the sexy voice I was using. "Of course" he said before pushing me on to the bed and attacking me. I giggled a few times and then realized what time it was and pushed him off of me. Then I got off the bed and headed to the shower. "can I join you?" he asked "usually I would have said yes but we both have 1 hour to get ready so you can go use the shower downstairs"

**1hour later **

"Tony are you….." I was stopped mid-sentence by his lips crashing onto mine when our lips were broken apart he said "yes I'm ready" he grabbed my hand and we headed to garage and got into his Audi R8.

**10 min later**

We pulled into the parking lot to a restaurant that opened a week ago we walked in and I saw my mom sitting at the bar with _Him_. Tony grabbed onto my hand tighter and we walked over to them.

I gave my mom a hug then she shook hands with tony and even though my mom wanted me to I didn't say a word to John

We were 45 minutes into the dinner when I heard tony ask my mother "Ms. potts I wondering if you would like to stay at my place while you are here I mean I wouldn't want you to be staying at some stuffy hotel"

She thought about it for a second and said "sure tony thanks for the offer"

I got up and said "tony can I talk to you for a second?" we walked to were the bathrooms were and I said "thank you tony, for making an effort with my mother you don't know how much that means to me" he smiled and then kissed me on the cheek. And we walked back to the table

When we walked back the waiter was handing the check to my mother, tony let go of my hand and walked over to the waiter and grabbed the check saying "I'll take that" "nonsense tony I can pay for the meal" she said then john piped in "I can pay" took out his wallet and placed a card down just as the waiter walked back over to our table"

He grabbed the check and walked away john smirked at me and tony like ha I can afford dinner too he was about to say something when the waiter came back and said "sir this card has been declined" he dug into his wallet and put another one down and the waiter walked away

Again he came back and said that his card was declined he pulled out two more card and placed them on the check "sorry sir we don't accept either one of those cards"

Tony laughed at this and pulled out this wallet and asked "how much is it" the waiter replied $4,000 he pulled "5" 1,000 dollar bills and handed it to the waiter and said "keep the change" and then we all started to get up except for john who was still in shock.

When we got in the car tony couldn't contain his laughter "did you see his face?" tony asked.

We pulled into the driveway with my mother following behind us you could see the shock on her face when she saw the house once we got into the house we showed my mother to her room and said our goodnights we walked hand and hand to our room.

I got changed for bed and climbed into the bed and tony climbed in as well with only his boxers on and god I couldn't get over how sexy he was he smirked and asked "like what you see potts?" I smiled and then straddled him and kissed on the lips very slowly knowing that would turn him on and then replied "as a matter a fact I do" he flipped me over so he was on top of me and said "ready for round two?" I simply nodded and we began

And I knew this was going to be a wonderfully long night!

_**Wonderful right? Anyway at least 2 reviews for another chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Peppers pov**

_***Authors note **_

_**Thanks everybody for the great reviews and just so everybody knows I am open to any and all suggestions on how you think this story could be better thanks for everything **_

_**Now on to the story***_

The next morning I woke up the next morning to the sound of thunder I looked over at the clock and it said 6:00 AM. I knew that my mother was already up and probley searching for the kitchen. I got out of bed and found my pjs that were scattered all over the floor.

I walked out the door and closed it silently not wanting to wake him up we all know he's not a morning person. Just as I walked out I saw my mother descending the stairs looking for the light switch

"Mom you aren't going to find a switch, no such thing exists in this house." She turned around and crossed her arms and gave me an impatient look like are you gonna tell me how to turn on the lights

I snickered and then said "Jarvis would you please turn on the lights and the coffee pot" and then the lights dimmed on slowly and I walked over to her and gave her a hug "good morning mother" and I walked into the kitchen to get me and my mother a cup of coffee

"This house never ceases to surprise me" my mother finally said getting out of her state of shock "so where is tony this morning?"

"he's not a morning person if I would have woken him up we would have both been sorry and we would have had to make at least 3 pots of coffee"

My mom just laughed and said "well I'm going back to bed I've never slept on a bed so comfortable" I smiled and let her go back to bed

"Jarvis!" and the lights dimmed off and the coffee pot turned off

And I walked back upstairs to see tony was using his hand to try and find me but obviously he didn't. and then he jumped up really fast.

"Pepper what are you doing out of bed" "I woke up knowing my mother would be and I had to introduce my mother to jarvis she took it better then I suspected"

Tony laughed and pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me when Jarvis popped in "security breach"

Tony jumped out of bed and pulled on his boxers and ran downstairs "take your mother to the safe room" I did as I was told and found my mother and went back into Tony's and my room and pulled her into the closest went all the way to the back and I yelled "Jarvis" a keypad pulled out in front of me I quickly typed in the code and we walked down the stair way.

When we got down all the security TV's were on so we could watch what was happening. On one TV I watched as tony was in his armor and walking around and on the other I saw something in the distance move as it got to the camera I saw who it was

I yelled into the speaker "tony it's john"

Before I could say anything else the power was cut off by that son of the bitch

Just then my cell phone went off it was tony I answered

"hello" but before he could say anything I heard my mother scream and the phone was pulled out of my hand

"hey baby you sure you don't wanna give me another chance?"

"NO you son of a bitch" but that was a big mistake because the next thing I knew it a bag was being pulled over my head and I was being dragged somewhere

And I all I wanted to do was yell out to tony how much I love him


End file.
